Finding your Rurouni Kenshin Bishounen
by redtiger
Summary: Are you positive that you are destined for a certain Rurouni Kenshin man? Even if you don't think so, find out who your secret Rurouni Kenshin Bishounen is!
1. Default Chapter

***Finding your secret Rurouni Kenshin Bishounen***  
  
Meet your mystery man and travel with him to where every fangirl wishes to go.... I really don't want to spoil it. The questions aren't as obvious as other quizzes and the men are mixed up in every question. Choose carefully and discover who your ultimate mystery man is.  
  
*********  
  
Your day has been horrible, not only were you fired from your part- time job, cussed out by the cab driver and had to walk four miles to your house, but now you hear that your best friends have all left the country for a vacation to Mexico, leaving you all alone for what you think will be a long month. In desperate need of some excitement, you decide to head out, where do you go?  
  
1  
  
a) the supermarket  
  
b) the gym  
  
c) the park near the lake  
  
d) a small restaurant  
  
e) the beach  
  
f) the Japanese gardens  
  
g) the club  
  
h) Chinatown  
  
Since your car is in the shop and your destination is close, you decide to go on foot. The weather is absolutely perfect for you. As you continue to smoothly go down the street, what is it like outside?  
  
2  
  
a) unusually dark with a warm breeze  
  
b) sunny with several clouds and lack of wind  
  
c) gray with clean crisp air  
  
d) raining hard though not at all cold  
  
e) drizzling with a light chill in the air  
  
f) summer storm with faint thunder in the distance  
  
g) foggy, dreary and uncomfortably cold  
  
h) sunny with clear skies and strong wind  
  
Enjoying this quaint environment, you finally reach your destination, with hope that excitement will fall right down at your feet. As you gaze about your new surroundings, your eyes rest on a man, hidden in the corner. You watch him for a while, what do you find most intriguing about him?  
  
3  
  
a) his handsome figure  
  
b) his delicate features  
  
c) the complexity in his eyes  
  
d) his reassuring facial expression  
  
e) the dark vibes you feel from him  
  
f) his watchful and ready stance  
  
g) the way he lets his hair fall into his eyes  
  
h) his laid back smile  
  
Suddenly, the man looks back at you. Your eyes lock and after a moment he begins to walk towards you. You stand there in completely spell bound. Something feels different about him compared to the many other guys you have ever met. How does he start the conversation when your lips fail to budge and your eyes fail to blink?  
  
4  
  
a) "If I may be so direct with you...."  
  
b) "You are so beautiful, may I call you gorgeous?"  
  
c) "Hello, my name is..."  
  
d) "Nice um, place... ne?"  
  
e) "Do you feel the connection between us?"  
  
f) "Gomen Miss, I don't mean to disturb you but..."  
  
g) "What are you looking at?"  
  
h) he tries to speak but his words aren't flowing coherently  
  
Some magical force of God makes it so you both can finally start a conversation. You talk for a long period of time with words and phrases jumping back and forth between the two of you. He glances down at his watch and bites his lip as he realizes he had to go, what is his exiting line?  
  
5  
  
a) "Please forgive me but I must leave now..."  
  
b) "I am sorry but..."  
  
c) "I would stay here forever but..."  
  
d) "Gorgeous, I hate to do this to you but..."  
  
e) "Goodbye..."  
  
f) "The world is such a cruel place isn't it..."  
  
g) he just smirks at you  
  
h) "Pardon me but I really need to leave now  
  
As he brushes past you to leave he slips something into your hand. You look at it am see it is a piece of paper. A piece of paper with numbers on it. You realize it is his phone number with a little message beneath it, call me tomorrow you hold it in your hand like it is your life force all the way back to your house. The second you close the door to your bedroom, you burst into a complete fit of giggles. Your day went better that it would have if you had gone to Mexico with all your friends! After you reluctantly drift off to sleep, you have a most wonderful dream about your mystery man. In your dream, his eyes are your favorite color, what color are his eyes?  
  
6  
  
a) black  
  
b) icy blue  
  
c) honey  
  
d) pale green  
  
e) navy  
  
f) pink  
  
g) crimson  
  
h) burnt orange  
  
The next morning, you wake up excited and refreshed. You check your clock beside your bed and see that it is 8:00. The first thing you do after out jump out of bed is pick up your phone. You pull out the scrap of paper from the pocket of your pants that you wore the day prior and look at the number. What is the first digit?  
  
7  
  
a) 5  
  
b) 6  
  
c) 1  
  
d) 7  
  
e) 9  
  
f) 8  
  
g) 3  
  
h) 2  
  
Your dream guy picks up the phone after you finally dial in the entire number with a shanking finger. You begin to talk for a few minutes until he finally gets to the punch line... he asks you if you will meet him again today. Your heart stops and stutter, "what time?" He takes a moment to think until he finally proposes a time. What time does he want to meet you?  
  
8  
  
a) midnight  
  
b) late afternoon  
  
c) noon  
  
d) just after dark  
  
e) now  
  
f) to watch the sunset  
  
g) late morning  
  
h) just after dusk  
  
Despite what he offered, you offer to meet him for dinner. He gladly excepts, and agrees to pick you up at 6. Completely giddy as you say goodbye to him, you start to jump on your bed with incredibly joy and a huge smile on your face. You think back on where he wanted to take you to eat, it was some restaurant several blocks away from your house, if you remembered correctly. What is the specialty?  
  
9  
  
a) Chinese  
  
b) rice dishes  
  
c) drinks  
  
d) stews  
  
e) noodles  
  
f) pizza  
  
g) buffet  
  
h) teas and desserts  
  
Four o' clock rolls around and it is time for you to get ready. You ravage through your closet looking for something to wear. After going through your entire wardrobe about five times, you finally find something. What do you decide to wear to impress your man?  
  
10  
  
a) something daring that only someone like you could pull off  
  
b) something tasteful and revealing  
  
c) a dress with low back and heals  
  
d) leather pants with a gorgeous top  
  
e) a low neckline shirt, pants and flats  
  
f) something flashy that can't be missed  
  
g) something that hugs your curves  
  
h) a slimming strapless dress  
  
The clock strikes six and your doorbell rings. Your hearts begins to soar and butterflies duplicate in your chest. Dressed like a queen you open your door to reveal your date standing there. You almost melt at how gorgeous he looks. With a smile he says he had something for you, what is it?  
  
11  
  
a) he pulls out his pockets playfully and gives you a kiss on the cheek  
  
b) a good fortune coin that he found when he was traveling  
  
c) a brilliant smile  
  
d) a beautiful silver necklace  
  
e) a long stemmed rose  
  
f) a personalized bouquet  
  
g) a watch with your name engraved on the back of it  
  
h) a ring with a yin-yang sign in the center  
  
When you arrive at the restaurant everything is absolutely superb. You two are seating by this window, in the light of the moon and the stars. The way you can talk to each other is even easier than the day before. After you both enjoyed a fabulous meal, it is time for the bill to come, how is it paid?  
  
12  
  
a) he insists on paying, you finally give in after about 10 minutes of calmly arguing  
  
b) he gladly lets you take the bill, smiling at your take-charge attitude  
  
c) what bill?  
  
d) you split the check even, no questions asked  
  
e) you try to split the check with him but he refuses and pays the whole thing  
  
f) he is very suave about paying and you hardly notice anything has happened  
  
g) he is about to pay for it but you protest and agree to split the check  
  
h) he blushes terribly crimson as he pays the entire bill  
  
After your delicious meal was finally paid for, the night is still young. The moon is still hanging in the sky and he invites you to go with him to a great spot, to complement the fabulous dinner. Where do you two go?  
  
13  
  
a) you two sneak into the local club for a night of dancing and partying  
  
b) he takes you to a small temple at the park  
  
c) you share drinks at a small outdoor café, watching people  
  
d) to the movies, they have comedy, action, drama what more could you want?  
  
e) the two of you sit on a blanket under the stars, talking  
  
f) he feels slightly uncomfortable as you start a real deep conversation, he takes you to a play  
  
g) he takes you for a long drive down the coast  
  
h) you walk and talk, going where ever your feet take you  
  
The time goes by so fast that the next time you glance at a clock, the night is almost over. He notices your slight distress about how to tell him you need to get back to your place (quite a ways from where you currently are) and he offers to drive you home. As he begins to lead you towards where is he says his car is, you realize you haven't ever really seen his car. As you arrive to where the vehicle is parked, what type of car is it?  
  
14  
  
a) a freshly washed, pale blue Ferrari  
  
b) a sleek, black Jaguar  
  
c) a Yamaha motorcycle  
  
d) a white Porsche convertible  
  
e) a red corvette  
  
f) a green Rolls Royce  
  
g) a large monster truck with tires that stretch up to your full height  
  
h) a small silver Mustang  
  
As you walk up towards the steps of your flat after a most exhilarating drive, he becomes clearly more and more worried about saying goodbye to the most wonderful woman he has ever spent time with. As you stand on the stoop, the most cliche moment of any date comes into to play. What is the goodnight kiss like?  
  
15  
  
a) firm, commanding kiss, his lips responding to yours like he has been kissing them for years  
  
b) a soft kiss, as though he is seeking approval which you easily give him  
  
c) he possesses you passionately, with his lips needing and giving  
  
d) daring and deep, he shares his tongue with you, like this moment was the only thing that matters  
  
e) the world stops for several moments, sudden and complete he steals your breathe before you know what hit you  
  
f) a series of tender kisses, perfectly perfected, that leave you begging for more  
  
g) he is timid, pressing his lips against yours, but increases with intensity at your reaction  
  
h) a deep kiss that seems to slow the seconds down and make every moment as sweet as honey  
  
Speech has completely abandoned you as he pulls away. The expression on his face captivates you and your words come back in ways you can't control. Whether you usually do this sort of thing or not, you realize you have just asked him inside and he gladly excepts the invitation. Now forget all the formalities, you both know what both of you really want. Now how does it all get started?  
  
16  
  
a) he waits for you to make the first move, though takes charge at most perfect moments  
  
b) he takes you wordlessly to the bed, lays you down and assume command  
  
c) he kisses you, a kiss full of passion as you both make your way to the bed  
  
d) before you get a chance to lay down on the sheets he slams you against it, ravaging every inch of you  
  
e) you sit on the couch as he begins to purr in your ear and push you against the cushions  
  
f) the two of you snuggle in front of the television, he pulls you to him, rolling on the carpet together  
  
g) he blushes furiously, needing a woman's touch to show him how it is done, giving into your every whim  
  
h) you close the door and find yourself facing him, completely consuming you, he pushes you up against the door, pleasure replacing all your senses  
  
Completely exhausted, you fall asleep in each other's arms. You have the most peaceful and content sleep you have ever known. The next morning as the sun in streaming into the room, what do you discover when you wake up?  
  
17  
  
a) in the complete buff, standing out on the patio, he motions for you to join him in watching the sunrise  
  
b) a most delicious smell wafting towards your noise as you see your man making breakfast  
  
c) a rose on your pillow and an apology letter saying he needs to see you again  
  
d) arms wrapped around you with his head buried in your shoulder, he continues to sleep  
  
e) you are pulled from sleep by soft kisses on your arms, shoulders and neck  
  
f) him, watching you like he hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night  
  
g) him sitting peacefully against the wall, he opens his eyes as he senses you have woken  
  
h) soft songs and words being said into your ear, he smiles ever so cutely as you turn to him  
  
After the date is officially over and he reluctantly leaves, you long for the next time yo will meet. What is the thing that stays with you for hours after he has left?  
  
18  
  
a) the way he talks, the his ever so cute choice of words  
  
b) the way he feels like he needs you to be fully complete  
  
c) the way you would give into anything he asked  
  
d) his roguish features that make you tingle  
  
e) his unforgettable body  
  
f) the way he moves so mysteriously, you can never guess what he is thinking  
  
g) his confidence in everything he is  
  
h) his overall intensity and passion  
  
Your phone rings several times later that day but you had just stepped out for a brief moment. When you return there is a message on your phone, it is from him. What did he say?  
  
19  
  
a) "I can't get forget anything about you, gorgeous"  
  
b) "It is me, when can I see you again?"  
  
c) "I see your face every where I go."  
  
d) "I realize you aren't home right now but I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
e) "Hello? Are you busy this afternoon? I would like to see you."  
  
f) "Maybe this evening, we could meet for a drink, or something?"  
  
g) "I really need to see you! I mean it is an emergency!"  
  
h) "7 o'clock. I will be waiting."  
  
Now it is time for the honest truth............... which Rurouni Kenshin man do you want to have spent the best time of your life with?  
  
20  
  
a) Saito  
  
b) Kenshin  
  
c) Sano  
  
d) Aoshi  
  
e) Hiko  
  
f) Enishi  
  
g) Soujirou  
  
h) Battosai  
  
Go onto the next chapter and find out who you did so many fun and naughty things with. Remember to Review and tell me who it was!  
  
-Red Tiger 


	2. and find out!

Naturally, depending on how well your answers matched the guys, you went.....  
  
On a date with Kenshin:  
  
1. a  
  
2.d  
  
3.b  
  
4.f  
  
5.b  
  
6.f  
  
7.h  
  
8.c  
  
9.b  
  
10.e  
  
11.e  
  
12.a  
  
13.f  
  
14.h  
  
15.g  
  
16.a  
  
17.b  
  
18.a  
  
19.b  
  
20.b  
  
On a date with Sano:  
  
1.g  
  
2.b  
  
3.h  
  
4.e  
  
5.c  
  
6.h  
  
7.d  
  
8.f  
  
9.d  
  
10.h  
  
11.a  
  
12.b  
  
13.a  
  
14.c  
  
15.f  
  
16.f  
  
17.h  
  
18.d  
  
19.a  
  
20.c  
  
On a date with Aoshi:  
  
1.c  
  
2.c  
  
3.g  
  
4.g  
  
5.a  
  
6.e  
  
7.a  
  
8.b  
  
9.h  
  
10.c  
  
11.d  
  
12.e  
  
13.c  
  
14.a  
  
15.e  
  
16.h  
  
17.g  
  
18.f  
  
19.f  
  
20.d  
  
On a date with Saitou:  
  
1.d  
  
2.g  
  
3.e  
  
4.a  
  
5.g  
  
6.a  
  
7.e  
  
8.d  
  
9.e  
  
10.a  
  
11.g  
  
12.c  
  
13.g  
  
14.b  
  
15.d  
  
16.e  
  
17.c  
  
18.c  
  
19.h  
  
20.a  
  
On a date with Hiko:  
  
1.b  
  
2.h  
  
3.a  
  
4.b  
  
5.d  
  
6.g  
  
7.b  
  
8.h  
  
9.c  
  
10.b  
  
11.c  
  
12.f  
  
13.d  
  
14.g  
  
15.a  
  
16.c  
  
17.a  
  
18.e  
  
19.a  
  
20.e  
  
On a date with Soujiriou:  
  
1.e  
  
2.f  
  
3.d  
  
4.c  
  
5.h  
  
6.d  
  
7.f  
  
8.g  
  
9.f  
  
10.d  
  
11.b  
  
12.h  
  
13.e  
  
14.f  
  
15.b  
  
16.g  
  
17.d  
  
18.b  
  
19.e  
  
20.g  
  
On a date with Enishi:  
  
1.h  
  
2.e  
  
3.c  
  
4.d  
  
5.f  
  
6.b  
  
7.c  
  
8.e  
  
9.a  
  
10.g  
  
11.h  
  
12.g  
  
13.h  
  
14.d  
  
15.c  
  
16.b  
  
17.e  
  
18.g  
  
19.c  
  
20.f  
  
On a date with Battosai:  
  
1.f  
  
2.a  
  
3.f  
  
4.h  
  
5.e  
  
6.c  
  
7.g  
  
8.a  
  
9.g  
  
10.f  
  
11.f  
  
12.d  
  
13.b  
  
14.e  
  
15.h  
  
16.d  
  
17.f  
  
18.h  
  
19.d  
  
20.h  
  
Now that you have discovered who your mystery man is, his name is like music to your ears right? Hehehe.... just remember to let him at of the bedroom a couple, no, one a day ok?  
  
Don't forget to review because I would like to know who everyone got. I came out as follows:  
  
Kenshin: 1 Sano: 6 Aoshi: 4 Hiko: 1 Soujirou: 1 Enishi: 3 Saitou: 4 Battosai: 0  
  
I ended up getting a lot more Sano than I thought. Oh well, I have to say I really dig Aoshi and Saitou though! Don't worry, I'll share with ya,  
  
Oh and I want to give credit to Crimson, for giving me a lot of my ideas  
  
-Red Tiger 


End file.
